Warriors: Crescent Moon - Book 1, Unusual Lands
This fanfiction is written by Dew. Do not edit without my permission. Blurb Four new Clans have formed. Graykit of ShadeClan is one of the youngest cats of these clans, and he is eager to explore his home. But when mysterious bangs start to sound every now and then near ShadeClan's camp, it's up to Graykit to find out. Allegiances LightningClan Leader LIGHTNINGSTAR - Gold she-cat with a white chest and tail, green eyes Deputy STORMBLAZE - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW Medicine Cat LILYFROST - Lily-white she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors GOLDENWING - Golden she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE, MINTPAW BLUEFEATHER - Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes BEETLEFLIGHT - Black tom with gray paws and blue eyes LOGTAIL - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes SUNMASK - Ginger she-cat with a golden mask and green eyes GORSESHADOW - Pale cream tom with amber eyes CLOUDWHISKER - Furry white she-cat with sky-blue eyes Apprentices SWIFTPAW - Large black-and-white tom with yellow eyes MINTPAW - White she-cat with leaf-green eyes ShadeClan Leader SHADESTAR - Black tom with dark green eyes Deputy RABBITSPRING - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a short tail and green eyes Medicine Cat REEDWHISPER - Brown tom with blue eyes Warriors BREEZESONG - Cream-and-white she-cat with amber eyes MARSHCLAW - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes MAPLEHEART - Light ginger she-cat with green eyes NIGHTFIRE - Broad-shouldered, beautiful black she-cat with amber eyes like fire SNOWWHISKER - Gray-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes BERRYFROST - Small cream tom with green eyes Queens BRIARBERRY - Black she-cat with ginger flecks, mother of Snowwhisker's kits: Mistkit (Gray she-cat), Eaglekit (Black tom with ginger flecks) and Graykit (Gray tabby tom) RivuletClan Leader RIVULETSTAR - Gorgeous silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes Deputy MINNOWFIN - Cream tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes Medicine Cat POPPYGAZE - Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes Warriors CLOUDMIST - Silver Bengal she-cat with smoky blue eyes AMBERSTONE - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes CINDERFLAMES - Dark gray she-cat with fire-colored eyes BARKFANG - Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes TROUTLEAP - Gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes ADDERBITE - Long-tailed black tom with green eyes Queens SMOKEMIST - Long-furred gray she-cat, mother of Barkfang's kits: Snakekit (Ginger tabby she-cat), Leafkit (Light brown she-cat) and Firekit (Ginger tabby tom) BreezeClan Leader BREEZESTAR - Scarred ginger tom with yellow eyes Deputy BRIGHTSHINE - Bright golden she-cat with yellow eyes APPRENTICE, BIRCHPAW Medicine Cat HOLLOWLEAF - Brown tom with green eyes Warriors OAKFANG - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes APPRENTICE, STORMPAW SHADOWHAWK - Sleek black she-cat with ice-blue eyes HAWKWINGS - Brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes ROBINHEART - Brown she-cat with ginger underfur and green eyes DARKSTORM - Very dark gray tom, almost black, amber eyes ASHLEAP - Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes SKYRUNNER - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices BIRCHPAW - White she-cat with green eyes STORMPAW - Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes Story Prologue "Help! They're coming!" The ginger-flecked she-cat's screams were muffled by the howling wind. A brown tom crouched over her, herbs hanging from his fangs. "I'm doing all I can, Briarberry," the tom meowed, pushing more herbs to her. "Thanks, Reedwhisper, but-" An uncomfortable noise cut Briarberry off. "They're coming! They're coming!" Briarberry's belly rippled uncomfortably until Reedwhisper saw a tiny gray she-cat mewling beside her. Her mews were high-pitched and tempting, repeatedly sounding. Briarberry curled her tail around the kit and licked her repeatedly on the head, just as her belly rippled again. Reedwhisper urged her on with gentle words until the second kit had entered life. It was a tom this time, black with ginger flecks, and he looked just like Briarberry, but tiny. She licked him gently whilst he mewed cutely. Just then, she felt another ripple. "I think it's your last one, Briarberry." Reedwhisper came to sit beside her as she gave grunts of pain. He caught sight of the final kit squealing beside his siblings. He looked just like the first kit, except he had thicker stripes. "Those are beautiful kits, Briarberry," Reedwhisper purred. Briarberry blushed at his compliment. Snowwhisker will be so proud to have kits of his own. "I've thought of names," Briarberry finally declared. "The first kit will be named Mistkit in honor of her misty-gray pelt." She licked Mistkit on the forehead and she gave a mew of approval. "The second one will be named Eaglekit. He has the strength I can see that no one else does." Briarberry nuzzled the newly named tom. "The third will be Graykit." Briarberry curled her tail around her youngest kit, and he gave tiny meows repeatedly. "This is excellent," Reedwhisper suddenly exclaimed. "The Clan's first litter. This is a great start to us all." Chapter 1 Opening his eyes for the first time, Graykit was astonished. He could finally see the world, all the trees and grass, all the clouds in the sky... instead of nothing but darkness. He curiously walked around his nest, nose poking in every corner. He felt the tap of something gentle on his back and swiftly swivelled around. There, watching him with kind eyes, was his mother, a black cat with ginger flecks dotting her pelt. "Come here, Graykit," she mewed gently. Graykit stumbled towards his mother, and she cuddled him beside his siblings, who where sleeping peacefully. He lay down beside her, purring deeply. A few moments later, Graykit decided he wanted to explore. He hopped out of his nest and lowered his snout to the grass, sniffing the green blades. When his nose took him further down a dirty brown trail, his ears caught the sound of cats talking. Graykit wanted to know what was going on. He began to pad quietly towards the cats, and listened to them. “Let’s hope we’ll get another litter in the future. Mapleheart’s quite close.” It was Rabbitspring, the deputy of ShadeClan. Graykit moved closer to hear what the other cat spoke. “Yes. Briarberry had her kits first, and Mapleheart’s kits will be a perfect addition to the kit family.” “Is she expectant?” “No. Not at the moment, but since her belly is a bit larger than before, I predict it may happen.” Graykit heard it was Shadestar. He founded ShadeClan, and is currently leading it. He was talking with Rabbitspring about kits and Mapleheart’s future kits. He slowly backed away, until something attacked him from behind, and pinned him down. Chapter 2 Graykit whirled around to find out who had pinned him, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Eaglekit, his brother. “Got you, Graykit!” Eaglekit exclaimed. Mistkit, Graykit’s sister, appeared behind him. “Nice pursuit, Eaglekit,” Mistkit commented. “You might become a great warrior someday. Or maybe more of a great hunter.” Graykit could hear her purring, and couldn’t help but join in. “Let’s play warriors and mice!” Eaglekit meowed a few heartbeats later, startling Graykit. “I’m the warrior, and you two are mice!” “Okay!” Graykit ran as far as he could from Eaglekit and hid in the bracken. He watched his brother stalk through the bushes, his nose to the leafy ground. “I’m going to hunt you down, mice!” Eaglekit purred, stalking around the camp, searching. Suddenly, Graykit heard an ear-piercing bang sound from the bushes behind him. He jumped, and began to run away as the bangs kept happening. He could hear Mistkit and Eaglekit calling for him, but he ignored them. Whatever that was, it was scary. Then he realised that something was following him. He could hear heavy steps on the grass sounding behind him. He daren’t look back. He knew it wasn’t Eaglekit or Mistkit - they would have lighter and quicker pawsteps. Graykit decided he needed to hide before the creature behind catches him. He twisted past a couple of trees and made it to a small copse. He took shelter behind a tree, hoping the creature wouldn’t find him. He peeked from behind the bark and saw nothing, and breathed a large sigh of relief, until something poked his back. Chapter 3 “You alright, kit?” Graykit could hear the voice of a cat. He turned around and realised the creature that has been chasing him was only a warrior of ShadeClan. A cream tom with green eyes. “Uh... yes. You were chasing me, so you scared me. Anyway, I’m Graykit.” The cream cat nodded. “I’m Berryfrost, the youngest warrior of ShadeClan. I’m also Mapleheart’s mate, and she’s expecting my kits!” “Really?” Graykit couldn’t help but ask. “Yes,” Berryfrost meowed. “I’m excited to become a father.” “Do you know the way back to the camp?” I need to get home before mother kills me. The cream warrior shrugged. “I never got the chance to explore.” Mouse-dung! “Let’s just find a shelter. It’s getting dark.” Berryfrost nodded. He looked up at a well-protected tree, and holding Graykit by the scruff, he scaled up the tree and nestled on the bark. “This’ll do,” he meowed. “Wait a moment, are you hungry?” Graykit didn’t say anything, but he nodded. He was starving - he could eat anything now, he wouldn’t need his mother’s milk. “Alright.” With that, Berryfrost slid down the tree and padded into the wild. Graykit settled on the bark and waited for his meal. Just then, he heard voices. And pawsteps. He turned and looked through the leaves. “...where he ran off to.” Graykit saw a dark brown tabby tom declare. “We must find him soon.” “We should keep looking,” a broad-shouldered black she-cat mewed back to him. “Eventually, we will find him.” “Come on, stop wasting time. Let’s keep searching.” A cream-and-white she-cat flicked her tail, signalling for them to follow. They padded after her. Graykit wondered who they were, and who they were looking for. Are they rogues? he thought. Just then, he saw Berryfrost return, holding a vole in his jaws. “Here.” He climbed up the tree and dropped the vole beside his tiny paws. “Eat.” Without hesitation, Graykit took a bite from the vole. It tasted like nothing Graykit had ever eaten. It was so savoury and the texture was unbelievable. “It’s so good!” “I’m glad you like it.” Berryfrost took a bite on the other side of the fresh-kill. After finishing the vole, Berryfrost declared something else. “We should sleep now. We’ll try to find the way back to camp tomorrow.” The cream tom settled down on a thick branch, and closed his green eyes. Graykit leaped up on another branch close by, and let the sleep take over his mind. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11)